This invention relates generally to rocker switches of the type disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,059. In that patent a rocker switch is disclosed having a unique pivotal support for the rocker and actuator in an improved environmentally protected switch. The disclosure in that prior patent is incorporated by reference herein.